Bella Swan ,, Vampire?
by Steph ILY
Summary: what if when bella went to save edward in new moon and got turned into a vampire by aro what happens now?my first fan-fiction dont know if its that good plleasee reveiw
1. The Begining

**Hi everyone this is my first story but ill try to update every so often!! please review!!**

**What if Bella was turned into a vampire by the voultry when she tried to save Edward?? Will Edward still have her??**

Bella POV

The pain came over me in thick waves it was immense 'this must be death' I thought. I felt more pain but this time it was for my Edward the one that had saved me on numerous occasions normally from myself. i had come to save Edward the love of my life from the horrible Voultry. They were going to kill him!! What was I supposed to do

so i had jumped in front of him. The last thing I can remember is Aro coming up to me and trying to hear my thoughts with his "power". Of course he couldn't for a reason I could not identify. so he bit me on my neck and I fell to the ground hopeless. Knowing that now Aro would try to hurt MY Edward, I was shattered.

Then the pain  
It came  
All over my body it started ant my fingers then slowly crept through my body and after a while got to my heart. It hurt. A lot. The pain increased and I didn't know what to do. After a while I thought I would get used to it but I didn't. and I just kept burning for how long I will never know.


	2. First seeing the light

**Sorry took me so long try to update sooner xx**

Then the burning stopped.  
I didn't know how.  
Or even why.  
I opened my eyes.  
And then it started.

I could see so clear every detail of the room I was in. It was white with perfect paint the walls were a pale sea blue. They were beautiful and extremely welcomed after the red hot fire I had been feeling throughout me. There was simple furniture a white chest of drawers and a matching closet. I was lying on a bed. With a plain spread of white silk and blue flowers. It had warmed against my skin and was extremely comfortable. I listened hard and heard leaves being crushed I smiled inside. At least someone was around!

The door opened and then in came Edward.

I was shocked he was so beautiful; I could see his skin cells, I could taste his scent.

He looked at me I looked at him.

"Are you hungry Bella?" he asked slowly, carefully.

I checked my body for the burn seeing if I could feel anything.

I felt no burn in my throat, nothing.

"Bella sweetheart its ok we can go hunting?" he explained

"But Edward I, I, don't feel any burn…" I murmured

"Its ok hon. u don't need to hide it I understand"

"I'm not" I replied shrugging

He stood there looking puzzled.

"Carlisle" he called uncertainly

************************************

Edward POV

"Carlisle" I called trying to control my uncertainty but it must have showed in my face because Bella looked at me upset.

This was just all too weird I didn't understand the reason why she wasn't running around like a lunatic. I was waiting for her to start craving for blood just as I had watched again and again with my brothers and sisters. But nothing came and she stood there looking so beautiful and innocent it sent shock waves through my body. I missed her all those days she was changing it was like I had no heart or soul because she was my heart and soul. It had hurt me.

But so had what Aro had done to her my beautiful human Bella.

*********************************

_Flash back………………_

_Aro was humoured at the thought of me bringing Bella. Of course I did not do that! I would never put her in danger, she did that enough as was. _

_But still here she was beside me with Aro staring us down. _

_He touched her waiting for her to flinch at his cold touch. But of course she didn't she was used to me after all._

_Frown lines covered his forehead as he tried to read her thoughts. He couldn't he immediately became frustrated and turned to me instead but never for getting her presence. _

'_Well have some fun with her later' aro thought, making shivers run down my spine like lightening bolts. _

_Bella sensing this jumped in between us, the worst thing possible. _

"_Your going to be a problem aren't u?!" whispered Aro. _

_Then he bit her._

_Anger erupted through me and I let out a loud, threatening snarl. _

_Aro turned to look at me a smirk painted on his face. _

"_Bout time your weak human lover was changed, don't worry no need to thank me"_

_I looked around me Marcus was already staring same as Jane and the whole army. If I attacked now, I had no chance. _

_So I bent down and picked up Bella's squirming body. _

_She must be in pain but it was too late now the venom had already reached her heart._

_I went right up to Aro who was shaking in victory and whispered softly "ill get u back for this one day..."_

_He shivered just a little but enough to let me know that he was scared._

_Then I took the love of my life and ran as fast as I could. _

_End of flash back_

_***********************************_

Carlisle entered to room looking at both of us.

"Bella, Edward I just received some news from Alice she looked in to the future and………"

**Sorry guys bit of a cliff hanger promise next chapter will be longer**

**xxx**


	3. NOTE!

Don't know if I should continue don't think im very good plleeeaassseee review and tell me what you think!!!! Plllzzz

Luv ya

Steph xxx


End file.
